Rings of betrayel
by Spooky-Malilkeye
Summary: The rings were on that day given away to the clans of middle earth, although the power over threw the humans. Had the day finally come when the one that gave them away regretted not giving them to the hobbits? Join me in the adventures of what would have
1. Chapter 1

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

The lines :

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

_The rings were on that day given away to the clans of middle earth, although the power over threw the humans. Had the day finally come when the one that gave them away regretted not giving them to the hobbits? Join me in the adventures of what would have happened had the hobbits had the 9 rings given to the human men._

_Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, Mary, Pippin, Simly, Goten, Henkiy and Ropsle. the 9 Hobbits to receive the rings, handing to them eternal youth and happiness in random forms, but the price they pay is great, and only 4 will live to see another spring day._

Stretch. Yawn. "Ah, Good Mornin' Mr frodo." Spoke Ropsle. "Nice of ya' to stop by to wake me." Ropsle smiled to Frodo and stood. Stretching once agian she gave her old friend a hug and looked around her house, the house that now seemed so small compared to all she had seen on the story she will soon tell. A hobbits veiw. So small within a large world. But from her eyes, and her voice, you will witness a journey so breath taking, so dangerous, so bold, in such details, you will think you yourself were there by her side, as the 9 chosen hobbits of the Shire set out to save middle earth just as Frodo, Sam Mary and Pippin did in those days long ago lost to the tides of time.

"Frodo, My friend. When ever did you return from the Elvin lands? I thought you were to stay gone for a life time and ever?" Ropsle said as she stepped back to take a good look at her friend. A small laugh escaped Frodo as he spoke in response. "Oh Ropsle. You truly believe I would miss you and Sam's birthdays? Not on my life, I would first jump into the pits of hell were Gandolf fell to before hand." they both laughed then hugged once more. Ropsle then went to get her coat and hat. "Today is a good day for me, but if you don't know already, it's been an awful week for Sam.." " You didn't only come for our sakes did you...?" Ropsle asked, suddenly suspicious. Frodo shook his head. "I'm sorry Ropsle..I did lie to you…I didn't come only for your birthdays, You and Sam's, I came back also to tell you…that..well..The dwarfs have fallen..corrupted while mining close to the death place of the ring..they have been endlessly trying to break through the walls of the volcano..some have died. But it seems that the ring has become more powerful then before, and even now I feel it. And it haunts my every step. My every breath, I don't want to go back…But I have to..I don't want to go at it alone.. I'm trying to gather. A new form of the fellowship..of the ring.." It took Ropsle only a moment to decide what she was to do. "I'm going with you then Frodo baggins.." she said as she walked to an old chest by the fire place and opened it. Inside lay a silver sword givin to her from the sirens of Galdenvaile. A sharp blade with a lureing power. Enamies fall to there knees before it.. There by Ropsles side, stood frodo, gazing upon the blade that could lure him to it, to his death, Ropsle placed the blade in its cover of dried sea weed and looked to frodo. "Once we gather the others, I'll make you all amune to the lure of the blade of sirins…I wouldn't want my friends to die by my blade.only my foe's shall taste it's cold claims to death.." Ropsles eyes went cold as she spoke. Ropsle was a nice hobbit who never started trouble and was friends to all in the shire. But make no mistake, she is a worthy aponent in battle as she weilds a blade no other hobbit could claim there own, and very few humans could either.

Frodo let out a sigh and nodded. "Let us find Sam then, what ever happened to him anyways this week, of the hard ship in which you speak?" asked frodo as he grabbed his coat and put it on. Sleeve by sleeve. " His wife..She passed..1 week ago today…" frodo stopped as he heard the words and looked to his feet, shaking his head. "Poor sam.. Maybe he better stay at the shire with the other hobbits, maybe she should not bother him with talk of adventure." Ropsle shook her head at frodo and glared. "Do you know nothing Frodo? Leaveing him to rot in the house he lost his love in would be far worse then talk of adventure.let us find him now." Demanded ropsle as she placed her blade on her belt, then opened a small box above her fire place and took a silver ring from the velvet safty in which it had just layn. Placeing it on her finger she looked to frodo. " Shall we be off then?" she asked with a smile. Frodo nodded and walkd to the door. As then left Ropsle looked over her shoulder one last time. For it may be the last time she would see her door way. Her home. Her safty.

They walked down the road. Hearing whispers as frodo walked she glared to the people who were muttering."Disturber of the piece." "Getting' us hobbits involved with the elvin business." Ropsle used to be a nice girl..now look." Look at that Frodo. Grown and gone." None of them understood. None of them ever would. When we leave here, this day, I fear I may not come back again. Thought Ropsle as she hurried her pace to match that of frodos. "Frodo, lets hurry. We needn't stay for long fare wells" Whisperd Ropsle as she grabbed Frodos wrist and pulled him quicker to Sams house.

Knock Knock Knock! "Hello? Sam? It's Frodo and Ropsle." Click. The door slowly opened as a frail version of what sam once was now stood infront of them. "Sam…" frodo muttered as he hugged his friend. "Come with us, No questions, It'll be better then if you stayed here..It'll be like old times.." Ropsle nodded to what Frodo said. " Yes Sam, Just like old times…" Ropsle said.


	2. Chapter 2 Rings of betrayel

Sam Reluctantly nodded to them as a tear slowly fell down his cheek, he took a look around his house. Walking to the door his daughter and son once lived it, now grown and on there own. He sighed, then walking to his room he opened a little box and took out a ring, placeing it in place of his wedding band. As a breeze was felt in the room, he could almost hear his lost wifes voice. " Sam, I release you from my grip of mourning and hope a life of happiness to you.." he smiled, his eyes were closed, But as he opened them, only pain he felt. She wasn't there by his side, a sigh escaped him once more as he walked back to his friends and forced a smile. "Shall we be off then? There is nothing left for me here.". Frodo and Ropsle nodded as both of them patted Sams back. "Let us gather Mary and Pippin, The trouble makers of the shire." All of them couldn't help but laugh. Although Sam was quiet the whole way, they all knew he was happy to be out of the house. Mary and Pippin now with them they were about to leave, they didn't think about gathering the other hobbits with rings, but they seemed to search them out anyhow. And so, as they walked down the road leading to a place unlike that of there home, they spoke to pass the time. Mostly of fond memories of the past, what the future may hold.

As Ropsle spoke, she decided to ask Frodo why he had come home, in detail. "Frodo, my friend, Why is it exactly you came back, For we all left the shire but have no clue as to why? Do you plan on filling us in?" Ropsle had a puzzled look on her face, Frodo nodded. "of coarse I plan on telling. When I plan to is the question. He said as he hopped a bit to make it more dramatic. Everyone laughed. "Oh Frodo you havn't changed" Sam said, forceing a smile with a bit more ease. Frodo smiled." I had no reason to change, Sam" Ropsle nodded along with the words.

Mary and pippin were up a bit of a ways down the path, sword fighting with some sticks they found on the ground, when they heard something, smelled something, Something alto familiar to bare. Rotting, They smelled..Orcs, Not realizing that they had already began to run towards the other hobbits, they tried to regain control of there feet, Pippin triped. "Mary!" Yelled pippin, but mary didn't look back, he thought Pippin was by his side. An Orc yell was heard as Mary reached the other hobbits. Frodo looked to Mary with a look of fear. "Where is Pippin?" he asked, as he heard Pippin yell. "Mary, Help ME!" Looks were darted to one another, fear bluntly took control of Marys face. "Pippin!" he yelled. As he ran towards the Orcs, towards his friend. The Orcs were forming a circle around Pippin, Mary picked up a jagged stone and tossed it at them, a grunt was heard from the throat of the Orc he hit. "Holy…" Mary started to say as Frodo ran past him, sword drawn and glowing "Pippin Stay down!" Frodo yelled, Ropsle Dragging Mary back to the others, Sam Tossing stones at the other orcs from afar as he had no weapon.

Slash, Frodo cut one Orcs stomach, Stab, Another Orc down, Clunk. Frodo was hit, he fell as the world around him spun, that last thing he heard was Orcs laughing around him, and in the far off distance. Sam yelling to him and the Orcs. " No you Gastly beasts, Don't touch him! Mr. Frodo, RUN!"

I Know it's short, But I am forced to write these on my free time on school comps, that's not a lot of time, but I promise my update will not be far behind. (Also just a note, If I don't get reviews I wont know if people like the story and I will just take it off, so please leave your thoughts.)


End file.
